New Beginnings
by Lilth Haven
Summary: Draco lefted england, pregnant, 5 years ago. What happens when the Order locates him in Aspen, Colorado? Have to read to find out. DMHP


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

**Authors Note:**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Warning: **If you like Hermione, Ginny, and Dumbledore you shouldn't read this.

**CHAPTER ONE: Discoveries**

_Hogwarts-Infirmary:_

Draco kicked his feet back and forth. He was nervous. He'd just gotten a check-up with Pomfrey and he was scared of the results. For the past two weeks, he'd been sick. At first he had thought it was the flu, but after a week of throwing up, he knew it was something else.

Madam Pomfrey strolled out of her office with a goofy grin on her face. Draco jumped to his feet immediately.

"What did it say? Am I going to be okay?" Draco asked worriedly.

Madam Pomfrey placed a calming hand on the frantic boy. "You're going to be fine Mr. Malfoy?"

"Then why have I been so sick?" Draco was confused.

Madam Pomfrey beamed. "Why, my dear boy, I do believe that you are pregnant."

Silence.

It seemed like a decade before Draco responded. "P-pr-pregnant?! How!"

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe you know how babies are made." She chuckled as Draco blushed.

"I know how babies are made." He mumbled.

"Mr. Malfoy if you do not want to have the baby, St. Mungos knows a number of different methods to abort the child."

Draco's face showed something akin to shock. "No! I'm not getting rid of it. How can you even suggest something so morbid?"

Madam Pomfrey's eyes hardened. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm just saying that you are only seventeen and might not want to go through the difficulties of having and raising a child, especially with this war we're having."

"I can handle it!" There was something in Draco's pleading face that shook her.

Her expression soften. "Mr. Malfoy, if you truly believe that you are capable of taking care of a child, who am I to stop you?"

Draco stared at her. "Thank you." He whispered in a soft voice.

"No need to thank me dear, just doing my job. Now, you just get some rest." She left the infirmary in a rush.

As soon as she was gone, reality set in. He was going to have a child at seventeen! Not just any child, but Blaise's child. Draco's heart ached at the memory of Blaise.

_Flashback:_

_"Blaise I'm not sure." Draco said softly._

_"Draco, relax." Blaise nibbled on his ear._

_"Maybe we should wait."_

_Blaise stared straight into Draco's eyes. "Drake, we've be together for a year. You can trust me I wont hurt you." He preceded to unbutton Draco's shirt._

_"You're so beautiful." He whispered in his ear. Draco blushed._

_End of Flashback:_

He missed Blaise so much. Blaise was the reason he'd joined the Order of the Phoenix.

_Flashback:_

_"Blaise and I want to join your club of flying flaming chickens!" Draco blurted out. He took a step behind Blaise._

_"What?!" Ron yelled._

_"I believe you heard him the first time Weasley." Blaise said coolly._

_"What made you decide you didn't want to follow in your parents footsteps and become death eaters?" Dumbledore inquired._

_"We don't want serve a hypocritical, ego maniac." Draco stated._

_"Well if you really want to join the Order, I-" He was cut off by Harry._

_"Professor you can't be serious!" He exclaimed. He couldn't even believe they were discussing this! There was no way Zabini and Malfoy were joining the Order._

_"Now now Harry, we can't hold on to old rivalries. We are at war. We need all the support we can get." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled._

_"B-b-but?" Hermione stuttered. Draco flashed her one his most charming smiles._

_End of Flashback:_

"But Blaise isn't here anymore." No he was dead and it was all the bloody Orders fault! They'd sent his Blaise out to be sacrificed! Just as he had said before Blaise isn't here anymore. Draco's loyalty had always been to Blaise. Not Dumbledore, not the Dark Lord, and most definitely not Harry fucking Potter.

The door to the infirmary swung and in strolled Dumbledore. Draco clenched his fists. He had been the one who had sent Blaise to his death. He would never forgive this man.

"Mr. Malfoy. Good to see your feeling better. The entire Orders been worried sick about you." Draco snorted. He severely doubted that the Order was worried about him.

"Mr. Malfoy, don't feel that way. Everyone has been worried about you."

"Is there a reason you came to see me?" He asked.

"Ah, yes. Well there has been a death eater attack on diagon ally, and most of the Order members are on different assignments. I was hoping if you would-"

"No." He said curtly. "I will not be your little soldier that you send to the front of the lines hoping I'd get killed."

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." The twinkle in his eye was gone.

"Bullshit!" Draco hissed. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. You're always sending me to where the danger is, even if I'm not qualified. You want to get rid of me like you got rid of Blaise!" Draco was practically shouting now.

"What happened to Mr. Zabini was a tragic accident."

"Accident my arse. You killed him!" Draco winced as he felt a sharp shooting pain in his stomach. He needed to calm down for the baby.

"Mr. Malfoy, if that is what you believe, then I can't change your mind."

"Of course you can't." Draco was calming down slowly.

"Mr. Malfoy, the only thing I want you to do is to fight in this battle."

"I can't." Draco was starting to panic. "I-I'm pregnant!"

Dumbledore's eyes show no emotions. "I know. Madam Pomfrey has informed me."

Draco gaped at the old man in front of him. "And you still want me to fight! What about my baby?!"

"The lost of one child, if it helps the greater good, is not important." He said tonelessly.

"It's important to me! You-your j-just like Voldemort!" Draco stuttered.

Dumbledore's eyes came to life. "I am nothing like him. I do what I do for the greater good."

"The Order want allow you to do this!"

"My boy, the entire Order knows of your situation, and they agree with me."

"N-no." Draco shook his head.

"Think about it my boy." With that, he spun on his heels and left.

Draco was shaking. 'He's psychotic! He expects me to fight knowing I'm pregnant!' By twelve o'clock midnight, Draco had made up his mind.

_~~~~~Chryser-Rose~~~~~_

Draco lowered his hood as he strolled down Diagon Alley. From what Draco could tell, the battle had lasted three to four hours before the death eaters started to retreat.

There were bodies everywhere. People crying for lost loved ones. Beggars asking for money. It made Draco sick. The Order could be helping these people, instead of only focusing on taking out Voldemort.

"Pl-please sir!" Draco stopped as a person in tattered robes grabbed his hand. Draco gripped his wand as he slowly turned around to face the beggar. He was shocked at what he saw.

"You're just a kid!" He cried.

The boy stared up at him. He couldn't be older than ten, yet there was a certain hardness to his face that told him the boy had seen a lot in his short life.

He repeated what he said. "Please sir, could you spare a bit of change." His voice trembled. Draco's heart ached for the little boy.

He crouched down so that he was at eye level with the child. "Where are your parents." He whispered softly.

The boy flinched. "They're dead."

Draco reached out to touch him. The boy panicked and stumbled back. "Please don't hurt me!" The little boy sobbed.

Draco pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered soothingly. The boy sobbed harder. "I just want to know your name."

The boy hiccuped. "I-I c-can't remember." Draco rubbed his back.

"You poor thing."

The boy suddenly wrenched himself away from Draco. "Get away from me!" The boys eyes were wide with fear. "I know what you want! You want me like all the others want me!"

"I don't-"

"Well you can't have me!" The boy was screaming now and quite a few people had stopped to watch the scene unfold.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy snorted. "Sure."

Draco sighed. "I'm just trying to help you."

The boy shook his head. "And what do you get out of it, huh? Want me to fuck you? You look like one of those perverts."

To say Draco was shocked was an understatement. For some reason the child reminded him of himself when he was that age. He remembered saying something similar to a colleague of his faster and getting locked in his room because of it.

"You know who you remind me of?" He asked.

"Who?"

"Me."

The boy threw him a hateful look. "Yeah right. You think I don't recognize you? Your Draco Malfoy. You are nothing like me."

"Your to young to be so jaded." He murmured.

"Yeah well, I didn't have the happiest of childhoods." The boy spat.

"I didn't either." He whispered.

The boy stared at him from a moment. "I have to go." He muttered.

"Wait!" The boy turned slowly.

"What?"

Draco bit his lip. "You could- I mean if you want to- I could-"

"Will you hurry up and say what you're going to say, already!" The boy was growing impatient.

"Do want to come with me!" Draco blurted.

The boy looked at Draco like he was out of his mind. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You don't have to! I mean you would have a place to stay and warm food and clothes and-" he was cut off again.

"Would I be safe?" the boy's voice was as soft as it was when he had first spoken to Draco. Draco was bewildered. What was up with these mood swings?

"Y-yes, but you don't _have _to come. It's just-"

"Look, I don't need your charity. Sure you'll want me to stay with you now, but you'll get bored with me and send me right back here." With that the boy turned and left without another word.

Draco sighed. "We'll meet again, Styxx." He said mysteriously.

_~~~~~Chryser-Rose~~~~~_

Draco waited patiently at the front desk of Gringotts. Just as Draco was about to leave a goblin in a fancy suit came.

"Ah Young Master Malfoy. Come with me. I assume you want to go to your vault?"

"Yes. I want to make a withdrawal. I plan on leaving the country soon and I need to know if I have to come back everytime I run out of money?"

"Certainly not. We can transfer the money from your vault to another Gringotts bank."

"Can I exchange money? I'm going to be living in the muggle world, and will need muggle money to spend."

"It depends on what country you're going to. In the muggle world most countries have different types of currency."

"I'm going to America." He said curtly.

"Ah yes, the only problem with that is both the muggle and American government have a law that allows a person to deposit only 10,000 gallons or dollars at a time. We can send 10,000 each week."

"Can you set that up now?"

"Of course. Step this way." the goblin lead him to a small room off to the side, "Now then, Young Master, you also have an inheritance for us to talk about."

"Inheritance?"

"Three actually. As you know, your uncle, Regulus Black, died in the first war. In his will, he left all of his money to you. Your second uncle, Rabastan Lestrange, also left you his fortune. And since you are now 17, you will gain access to the Malfoy family vaults. Your father tried to disown, but by pureblood law, you will still inherit the fortune because you are the only Malfoy heir. Now that you are of age, you are Lord Malfoy, and as such now control all of the money and estates of the Potter family. If you would like, we can write up a list of everything you've inherited, minus the money of course, so that you will know what estates you now own and where they are."

"Thank you. Can I have it right now? I'm kind of in a hurry to get out of the country."

"Of course." The goblin snapped his finger and a piece of parchment appeared in front of Draco. "Now, the ones highlighted in silver belong to the Malfoy family, the ones in black belong to the Lestrange family, and the ones in green belong to the Black family." The goblin handed the parchment to Draco.

"Lord Malfoy, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes. If anyone from the Order of the Phoenix comes in and questions you, tell them that I wasn't here."

"Of course Lord Malfoy." Draco shook the goblins hand and left.

_~~~~~Chryser-Rose~~~~~_

**Author's Note: **Well that's the first chapter, hope you liked it. If your wondering what the little boy has to do with anything, it will become clear in the next chapter. If Draco was acting a bit ooc for you, I'm sorry! Loved it? Hate it? Please reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
